


Fanatical Fanfictions

by EUMatua



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Everything Is Canon, welcome to bizarre adventures squared, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EUMatua/pseuds/EUMatua
Summary: It all started when DIO had Goku's body to replace Jonathan's, which he lost from his final loss from Jotaro.Oh boy, and might it get wierder.





	1. Beyond the Moonlit World (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 001
> 
> Post-Stardust Crusaders. DIO has been defeated, but there's still hope for him...

_DIO absolutely HATED losing._

_The thought of being second best was enough to bring him crying and vomiting. It's a disgusting feeling. Especially to Jonathan's descendants. Oh how he DESPISED them. They're an obstacle to his goals of Heaven. The obstacle from his world domination, if the Sun wasn't enough. The obstacle to being the best. He only had one man he truly respected as his brother, mostly because he, according to legal law and not blood, was his brother. That man? Jonathan Joestar. The man who came so close to killing him up to this point. The man whose resolve he didn't quite understand. The resolve to help others. The genuine kindness to all others DIO took for weakness. A heart of pure gold that one in a million had. He was truly the one to have the right to be DIO's next body. I mean, look at his **muscles**! Jesus, who wouldn't want his build?_

_But that was that, it all ended when the last of his moments on the bridge of Cairo was spent mostly like this. DIO was on the verge of exploding violently in a surge of blood. Jotaro stared at him, with as much disgust as DIO had on him. Though the vampire was busy making his last words, 'I am the immortal DIO... I am DIO-OOOO!!' before dying._

_But did he die?_

_The crack signifying his slowly breaking body before rupturing seemed to just stop at the crudely stitched neck, signaling where he and Jonathan's decapitated body merged. But the stitch was quickly undone, his head slowly flying away._

_**Then his body ruptured**. Though, any sign of DIO's head was no longer present._

* * *

  It certainly wasn't a pleasant suprise for DIO's end. First he was dying. Then he's in the middle of no-where space, with nothing aside from being just a head. DIO would've been happy he survived, but he both lost Jonathan's sweet, sweet pecks and guns, as well as any notion he's even close to Earth. Stickout out several blood tentacles, he had to tell his own speed by letting loose a few drops of blood, the stars in the eternally-reaching sky useless for his positioning. He was still moving fast, but where is just as good as a question as how.

  But it wasn't the end of it yet. Out from the shadows of the depths of space, a few hours since DIO's flight, floated a body. It was clearly dead, with the complete absence of a head and partial neck, conveniently in the shape of DIO's jagged neck end. DIO frankly missed Jonathan's thick body, and remarkable chest and hip sizes that put even the thickest of ladies to shame, but a body's better than nothing, and took initiative, reaching his veins out to latch onto the headless corpse.

  The body worked surprisingly well. Not the best fit, but as long as it works. Muscle testing, and various other tests of functioning, and it was surprisingly easy to control the body. DIO only contributed it to the lack of Hamon. But enough's enough. He pulled out his Stand, [The World], and felt it's body. It was the same as before, and he was thankful for that. And away they go, Stand leaping off literally nothing in a random direction in hopes he crashes into something.

* * *

  _Pannacotta Fugo wrote in a diary he kept during his travels beyond the stars. He was the captain of his own crew, but he enjoyed writing in his own diary in the privacy of his own dormitory, one of few places that doesn't have any active security. Often, Fugo reminds himself of his regretful decision to depart from his friends Bruno, Abbacchio, Mista, and even his own 'student,' Narancia. First, he defected from his friends, then he was sent over to investigate a certain mystery revolving the sudden appearance of entities called 'Protogen' around the cities within Greenland, poorly documented with what few reports actually came of it. With the help of an amnesiac one, only called by Fugo as 'Maroone,' and an entire spaceship being the result of these creatures engineering with Human technology, they formed a crew from their many travels, exploring the worlds beyond. It was a long journey, and certainly a lonely one without his allies.  
_

_Skip a few minutes to Fugo piloting the ship again, wearing an earbud and participating in conversation, with the names labeled as 'Fugo,' 'Maroone,' 'Steele,' 'Beighe,' 'Olli've,' and 'Violette.'_

* * *

DIO has just been lucky. He just crashed into the door of the spaceship, and clung on while bashing it open. Of course, alarms did ring, but DIO certainly wouldn't care, climbing in. Already, the emergency door started to close in, out of no-where, but came close to chopping the vampire in half had it not been for his own Stand power to stop time.

  And with that close call, he took no chances, and ran the hell away, further into each corridor.

  Fugo did see the intruder for himself, and after reminiscing about his time with Giorno, whom the invader DIO reminded him of for a while, decided to call upon his teammates.

  "Oh, mios dio... Alert, an intruder! Detain him."

  And he pressed the button, "Activated extra-sensory map. He should be clear as day."

  DIO was travelling across the wide, and tall, hallways, stopping when from above, A wolf-ish foot, complete with maroon fur, breaks the vent.

  "Targeted Intruder has been located."


	2. The J. J. L. (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was abnormal for Joseph to have survived his fall. Even more, more bizarre to end up far from his landing place.

_Joseph Joestar: grandson of Jonathan Joestar. They looked oh-so-similar, if it wasn't for Joseph sharing a bit more crazy hair and overall more childish features, but still rocking that body. How do they do it?_

_But let's not talk about that. He just sent the Ultimate Lifeform, Kars, out to outer space, to freeze for all eternity, while falling back down on a massive rock, the platform he laid with a missing left arm. And falling at several hundred miles an hour. Joseph was thankful that he even managed to stay alive, given what bullshit he pulled off. And there he goes, falling into the middle of the ocean.  
_

* * *

  Joseph was very, very close to drowning. He already accepted his death, with him saving the world from their would've-been Aztec-god-of-fitness overlord.  Mouth full of water, and losing conciousness. Not a good place to be in. _  
_

  And yet. He woke up. Halfway inside the ground, everything above his defined abs popping out.

  This 6-foot 5-inch man coughed out a lungs full of water, and broke the ground with pulling himself up, with loud dry dirt-cracking and ground-breaking noises, scaring some of the birds away that heard the sounds of the muscleman getting up. It wasn't a problem for Joseph, he was pretty strong, and not too much had to be done to pull himself out.

  The other creature lying on the ground, just as deep, would wake up to the noise.

* * *

  _Lucario_ _, the Aura Pokemon._

_It was one of many, but nothing really spectacular about it. Under an average trainer, it lived... well, average. Being in the wrong place at the wrong time is what got it its bizarre adventure._

_Then **not** the Fire Nation attacked. The entire city down and gone in no less than two minutes. All was dead, no doubt. Lucario was the last of those who were killed last. The murderer overpowered the Pokemon effortlessly, and killed it, with a hand through it's gut, and through a tree it was pinned by._

_Lucario died seeing the man's silhouette. Dark, spiky hair, and a slim, yet muscular build. It couldn't make out the bottom, but the man was wearing a long-sleeve turtleneck, grey in color, and nothing more. It thought it had already passed, before it awoke to the noise of a man breaking out of the ground._

* * *

  Lucario got up, and noticed Joseph just across from it. Automatically, it took a fighting stance, with the thought that man was the reason for the city's destruction. I mean, it's logic goes like this; _"Dark hair: check. Clothes? Anyone could change that. Build? Probably worked out while I was knocked out. How long have I been_ _unconcious?"_

  Joseph took just as much a fighting stance, but looks more relaxed about it than his to-be rival, "Not so good with keeping introductions a little _peaceful?"_

* * *

 

Lucario was quick to attack, dashing in in mere seconds to sweep Joseph off his feet, which did end up hitting, but instead of being helpless to the upwards kick that followed, Joseph used the grip he had on a rope he held, fastened into the ground, to pull him out of the range, and break it free to encircle the leg. Joseph brung Hamon into the rope, while Lucario put out a rough amount of raw strength to break the rope, in which the energy overpowered and gave a shock. The rope broke from the strength, but it still stung. 

  The Pokemon then lunged with a handful of Aura, connecting with Joseph's side, and launching him several feet, when Joseph pulls out some random trick: using bits of loose fur and hair, and even some sweat, and Hamon apparently makes for good rope, especially evident when Joseph grounds Lucario with a double knee, fast from pulling the string attached to the fur and sweat that just barely came off the jackal's skin.

  Lucario quickly forced a surge of Aura that blew Joseph off, and leaped up to hit him mid-air. Joseph launching a duo of steel clackers at him gives him a little bit of extra time to block the oncoming attack. And even more to counter when the clackers ricocheted up to hit Lucario in the back, and the other caught in Joseph's hand to whack the jackal with back down.

  Both landed on a fabulous stance, Joseph's clackers returning and wrapped like a net in his arms. Lucario covers his palms in Aura and forms rings of it. Both shoot out their respective attacks: Hamon-infused clackers and an Aura Sphere.

  And they would connect, had it not been for bubbles with stars marked on them taking them away, popping them back.

  And from across, stood a guy. A guy average in build, but dressed in a sailor outfit, complete with cap and tassel. It was the second Josuke Higashikata.

  "Stop it, you two! What's this about!?"


End file.
